lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Tales From The Freighter
"Tales From The Freighter" is the nineteenth issue of the first volume of Lost: The Official Magazine. It was released in October 2008 during the Season 4 - 5 hiatus. This is a Dark Territory Special. Regular segments Namaste "Burning Candle Questions" Find out exactly what "Dr. Marvin Candle" revelations occurred at the San Diego Comic-Con this year. "Put The Bunny Back In The Box" Remember that Orchid Orientation film? We've uncovered some exclusive behind-the-scenes photos of the experiment. Dark Territory "Unleashed!" This Dark Territory Special wouldn't be complete without an exposé on just how the VFX team got the Monster to attack in the Season 4 episode . "Whispers In The Wind" We'll say this very quietly: let's be brave and look back at when those spine-tingling whispers have occurred. This Dark Territory section is a completely log of all the whisper occurences on the Island. Get ready for exciting analysis and detail about the creepy and mysterious whispers on the Island. They Came From The Freighter! "Following Captain's Orders" The freighter's Captain Gault returns from the dead in the form of actor Grant Bowler. Bowler discusses the short-lived life of Capt. Gault, and the unforgetable role he played on the Kahana. "For Whom The Bell Tolls" Actress Zoe Bell, who portrays Regina, recalls her freighter role and that chain-bound leap into the ocean. Bell discusses her thoughts on Regina, as well as the rest of the Kahana crew. Memento Mori "The Man From Tallehassee" This section recalls the memorable moments of Locke's father, the deceased Anthony Cooper. The Others "Jack Bender" Director Jack Bender recalls the challenges and thrills of directing during Season 4. "Creating A Canvas For Lost & Beyond" Jack Bender shares exclusive access to some of his sculptures and artwork that he creates outside the show. Damon Lindelof's Pearls of Wisdom 8 more fan questions awaits Damon Lindelof, producer of Lost. Beyond The Hatch "Inside The Orchid" Last issue we stayed outside and explored the Orchid's botanical greenhouse. Now it's time to brave the descent deep down to discover the true nature of the mysterious Orchid station. Frequent Flyers The Transceiver Paul Terry shares a forward to this Dark Territory Special. Voices From The Fuselage Fans, theories, views, debates...it's all here at the section dedicated to the fans. Dear Biary Lost's Martin Keamy, portrayed by Kevin Durand, tells us what he loved most about his Hawaiian experience. Black Box Flight Recorder Recall the memorable moment of when Michael made his heroic exit, and the freighter Kahana was blown to bits. New Transmissions "Unearthed Treasures" Executive producers Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis talk about Season 5. "The Long Con" This year's San Diego Comic-Con was full of Lost goodies, including a speech from Hans Van Eeghen, a DHARMA booth video, and lots of fan questions. Exodus Trust us when we say that issue #20 will give you a very Happy Holiday. Trivia *The promo title for this issue is "Michael Desmond Jin". *The title is probably a nod to "Tales of the Black Freighter", part of the comic Watchmen.